


Tripping on Skates

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one for e-aster-bunnymund, you should all check this roleplayer out because try are awesome.</p><p>This one is fluff mostly, no smut but it's hinted at.</p><p>Jack takes Aster to skating.</p><p>I suck at summarys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping on Skates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E-aster-bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=E-aster-bunny).



"Come on Bunny! You promised!" Jack said, pulling the slightly older male towards the lake.

"Ya sure it's safe?" Bunny asked uncertainly. 

"I'll make sure it is. Promise." Jack smiled back. Bunny still seemed unsure but sighed and gave in anyway, letting the white haired male lead him to the frozen over lake.

\--

"I look ridiculous." Bunny growled out and Jack couldn't say he disagreed, the older, tanned and well-toned Australian man had fallen on his ass in less than 1 minute of being on the skates. 

"Come on, just get up again, I'll help you." Jack said, pulling Bunny up and skating with him. "It's just like walking." He said. "One foot and then the other." He instructed and slowly Bunny began to probably skate with Jack...

Or at least until that rock on the pond screwed him up and made him fall onto Jack, landing them both on the ice, the younger boy laughing and the other blushing. 

"I see you've obviously fallen for me." Jack smirked.

"No. Just no. That was so lame." Bunny replied, trying not to smile.

"I have to say, you've swept me off my feet." Jack smirked again, earning a chuckle from the other.

"Jack Frost you make some seriously terrible puns." Bunny chuckled.

"You know you love it." Jack smiled back.

"Yeah, I do." Bunny smiles, leaning over and pressing his lips to the others gently. Jack blushed a little and kissed back. "Love ya Frostbite." Bunny smiles after he pulls away.

"Love you too Cottontail." Jack reminded, leaning in to kiss Bunny again.

Bunny didn't really get to practice that much ice skating that day. But he was pretty sure he was okay with falling over again if Jack was under him.


End file.
